AT-L4 Proximity Mine
The AT-L4 Proximity Mine appears in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. They are set charges that detonate upon detection of hostile motion within a close radius. They work exactly the same as the AT-S Proximity Mine in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, in that they stick to the floor, but the AT-L4 comes with the added ability to also stick to the walls or ceilings. Monolith Timeline PDA listing The AT-L4 is triggered to detonate when a hostile moves within a preset radius of the weapon. Primarily an anti-personnel device, the AT-L4 is comprised of a plastic explosive matrix embedded with steel shot. The weapon is highly effective in a defensive posture, both reducing enemy strength and providing the operator with warning of an impending attack. The Proximity Grenade is armed when deployed and will 'stick' to most any surface it comes into contact with. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' The AT-L4 Proximity Mine is a thrown charge capable of mass destruction, similar to the AT-S Proximity Mine. It likely does more damage than the other grenades, similar to in the first game, and should be used to set traps or against the stronger foes. The player can carry a total of 4 mines, as well as only deploy 4 in total. If a 5th mine is deployed, the oldest deployed mine will disappear and can never be picked back up. However, the player can obtain 4 preset mines even though all 4 of their previous mines are deployed as long as they don't deploy a 5th one. Once deployed, the player may pick it back up if it hasn't exploded and re-deploy it elsewhere if they are unsatisfied. When thrown, the AT-L4 will travel through the air until it adheres to a surface. Unlike the AT-S Proximity Mine from the original F.E.A.R., it is capable of attaching to walls or the ceiling, it also has longer deploy range. While in this state, a strobe light will blink continuously (the light being blue in color if viewed by a friendly entity, red in color if seen by a hostile), and periodically beep. The mine will remain in this state until an enemy strays within its radius, causing detonation within a second. This will cause massive damage to all enemies within the explosion's effective radius of several feet, killing normal enemies and stun the heavier ones, only the Power Armor can withstand the mine blast and not stunned. The only way an AT-L4 can be manually detonated after being set is to shoot it once with any firearm or cause it sufficient damage by other means. This acts as a safe disablement feature for a player that spots an active, hostile-placed AT-L4. In single player, the enemy seems never used AT-L4, although some of them does carry the mine. The AT-L4 has a very high self-inflicted damage, like the AT-S in the first games, so it's fairly easy to get killed by one's own mine. So exercise caution while the hostiles are close proximity. Most commonly found in weapons stashes, the AT-L4 also has a chance to be dropped by Replica Snipers. Trivia *The mine appears to have a rotating center, as can be seen when close to a friendly mine. *Although the main purpose of the mines is to be used as traps, the mines can also be used offensively if the throw is timed properly. This tactic is best used with slower moving enemies, such as Heavy Armors, Heavy Troopers, and Power Armor. *Its not known that AT-L4 is intended to replace the AT-S or not, or both are in active service. *If close by when a mine explodes, in addition to the beeps produced by the mines in standby mode, there is also a beep made just as it explodes. *AT-L4 has traits of M77 Remote Bomb from the first game, although it cannot stick to enemies. Gallery FEAR2_2014-05-01_15-29-08-70.png|An ATC Black Ops Elite Soldier triggers the Proximity mine. FEAR2_2014-05-01_16-24-01-75.png|Two friendly proximity mines planted on the ground. es:Mina de Proximidad AT-L4 Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Thrown Weapons